juegosjuegos_y_mas_juegosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Undertale
Undertale es un videojuego de rol desarrollado por un número de personas muy reducido, casi exclusivamente por Toby Fox, a lo que se conoce como juego indie, creado con la aplicación GameMaker: Studio, y publicado el 15 de septiembre de 2015 en la plataforma de Steam para Windows, OS X y GNU/Linux. Undertale permite al jugador controlar al protagonista que ha caído en un mundo subterráneo poblado de monstruos desterrados de la superficie después de haber sido vencidos por los humanos. Para volver a la superficie, el jugador debe explorar el mundo subterráneo y lidiar con los monstruos bien sea por medio de exterminarles o buscando su amistad. Undertale ha Sido Extremadamente bien Recibido por La Prensa Especializada, Asi Como Por los Jugadores DEBIDO al Interés Que Creo En La Comunidad ya su Sistema de combate originales. Sistema de juego Este indie se puede jugar bien con un mando de consola, usando los joysticks y varios botones, o bien con el teclado, utilizando exclusivamente las flechas para moverse, el espacio, la x y alguna tecla más. El sistema de combate de Undertale es por turnos constituidos por dos fases: La primera fase es defensiva, y, por tanto, el jugador maneja un corazón, representación de su alma, de forma que esquive los proyectiles que le envía el enemigo, a lo que se llama bullet hell. La segunda fase es ofensiva, en la cual el jugador puede elegir entre atacar, utilizar un objeto, actuar —que es diferente para cada monstruo y donde también se puede pedir información específica como su armadura y su ataque— o pedir clemencia para que el contrario no ataque. A medida que el juego progresa, se incluyen nuevos elementos, como obstáculos de colores que requieren que el jugador permanezca quieto —representados por el color azul— o se mueva a través de estos —representados por el color naranja—. Las batallas contra los jefes también pueden cambiar la forma de control del corazón provocando que este pese y se tenga que saltar, haciendo que se mueva de una casilla a otra u obteniendo un escudo entre otras cosas. La forma de guardado es a través de unas estrellas amarillas situadas en los escenarios cada cierta distancia. Además de guardar, estos puntos rellenan la salud del jugador. Si el jugador consigue reducir la vida del enemigo a 0, éste será destruido recompensando al jugador con un aumento de nivel y de puntos de exterminio —que corresponderían a los habituales puntos de experiencia—, así como también con oro. Si el jugador trata de modo apropiado a los distintos monstruos, tendrá la posibilidad de perdonarlos en lugar de destruirlos, poniendo fin al combate sin conseguir puntos de experiencia y consiguiendo una cantidad de oro reducida.1 Durante los combates, los monstruos hablarán con el protagonista —incluso con el propio jugador, rompiendo la cuarta pared— Con estas interacciones, se desvela la personalidad, historia y sentimientos de cada monstruo. Los ataques enemigos variarán dependiendo de las acciones que tomen los jugadores haciendo que los ataques de los monstruos sean menos agresivos si el jugador responde con acciones no violentas; en cambio, los ataques serán más agresivos y difíciles de esquivar si el jugador decide atacar. Como en los videojuegos de rol clásicos,el jugador tiene la posibilidad durante el juego de comprar objetos en tiendas a cambio del oro ganado durante los combates pudiendo, además, hablar con los vendedores para obtener información sobre el universo del juego. Las decisiones del jugador tendrán un impacto sobre el final del juego, dando lugar a 3 rutas: * Neutral: Es el final por defecto, resultado de matar más de un monstruo, incluyendo jefes, incumpliendo los requisitos para los otros dos finales que son exterminar a todos o no matar a ninguno. El final variará dependiendo de las acciones del jugador sobre a quién haya matado. * Pacifista: Para conseguir este final, el jugador no debe matar a ningún monstruo y conseguir la amistad de todos los personajes posibles. Este tendrá un final feliz siendo el “final verdadero”. * Genocida: Al contrario que la ruta pacifista, se debe acabar con un número determinado de monstruos en cada zona del juego antes de encontrase con el jefe. Si se cumple con este requisito, se avisará al jugador de que ha alcanzado ese número haciendo aparecer la pantalla de batalla con la oración “Pero no vino nadie.”, cambiando la música de fondo y sustituyendo el texto de los puntos de guardado por una única palabra: “determinación”. Esto lleva a un final apocalíptico donde se llega a la extinción de los monstruos. Historiaeditar Tiempo atrás, dos razas reinaban sobre la Tierra: Los Humanos y los Monstruos. Un día, la guerra estalló entre las dos razas y tras una larga serie de batallas, los humanos vencieron. Los mejores y más grandes magos humanos sellaron a los monstruos bajo tierra, en el Subsuelo con una barrera mágica. Varios años después de la guerra, en el 201X, un niño escaló el Monte Ebott por razones desconocidas. Existe un dicho que quienes escalan el Monte, nunca vuelven. El protagonista descubre una enorme abertura en la montaña y cae dentro de la cueva. Aquí es donde empieza su aventura. Personajeseditar * Frisk: Personaje principal del juego, su género no ha sido oficialmente definido. Cae en el mundo de los monstruos y comienza un viaje para salir de allí enfrentándose y haciendo amistad con los diversos habitantes. A medida que avanza, ayuda a desvelar los secretos y maquinaciones que se han estado poniendo en marcha desde la llegada del primer humano al subsuelo hace siglos. Su nombre verdadero, Frisk, solamente es conocido al final de la ruta pacifista, por lo que antes, al no saber su nombre real, los monstruos se refieren a Frisk como «El Humano». Su gran “determinación” le proporciona la habilidad de recuperarse de cualquier golpe y, si muere, es capaz de regresar en el tiempo a través de los puntos de guardado. También tiene el poder de reiniciar todo, aunque eso no incluye la memoria de algunos de los monstruos jefes como Sans, Flowey y Asgore, por ejemplo. A pesar de tener la capacidad de matar a todos, Frisk en realidad es de naturaleza amable, aunque fuerte. En la ruta genocida Frisk se ve manipulado por Chara, el primer *humano* en caer a la montaña. * Flowey: Flor amarilla parlante. A diferencia del resto de flores parlantes del videojuego, ella no imita sonidos o conversaciones que ha oído, sino que puede comunicarse, pues posee consciencia propia. Es el primer personaje que Frisk se encuentra en el juego. Enseña al jugador el sistema de combate de Undertale y persigue al protagonista en el transcurso de su viaje. Finalmente, se descubre que lo que le enseñó al principio del juego era falso, ya que desea obtener el poder de las almas; si al final del juego logra robar las almas humanas y obtener su poder, se convertirá en un monstruo gigantesco y de gran dificultad que representa uno de los jefes finales más difíciles. Es el jefe final de la ruta neutral y pacifista. Fue creado por la Dra. Alphys tras inyectarle determinación a una flor y, al no tratarse de un ser con alma, es incapaz de tener sentimientos llevándole a pensar que en esta vida todo es “matar o morir”. Dentro de sí, yacen las memorias y pensamientos de Asriel Dreemurr, hijo de Toriel y Asgore y hermano de Chara como se ve en la Ruta Pacifista cuando logra adoptar la forma de un monstruo, y obtener alma propia. * Toriel: Apariencia de cabra antropomórfica, reina de los monstruos y guardiana de las ruinas. Realiza un recorrido con el niño a modo de tutorial para conocer las bases del juego y el sistema de defensa y ataque: esquivar y hablar con el oponente. Se muestra extremadamente maternal hacia el humano, hasta el punto de querer adoptarlo para protegerlo del rey Asgore. Ante la negativa de Frisk, Toriel se convierte en el primer oponente jefe, pues tiene la intención de probar la capacidad del humano para sobrevivir. Siente gran aprecio por Sans y es la única persona que considera graciosas sus bromas, ya que comparten el mismo sentido del humor. A pesar de ello, no se ven frente a frente hasta el desenlace de la ruta pacifista. Se separó de Asgore después de que este decretara que cualquier humano que cayera al subsuelo sería asesinado y que su alma sería usada para romper la barrera, razón por la que ahora es muy fría con él. Es incapaz de matar al jugador por más que este le hiera, y en el final pacifista, propone a Frisk, por segunda vez, adoptarle, además de cumplir su sueño de ser profesora. Ama comer caracoles y es muy buena cocinera. Ella quiere destruir la puerta para evitar que el humano salga de la montaña. * Asgore Dreemurr: Rey de los monstruos. Tiene aspecto similar al de una cabra gigante con una melena de león. Quiere obtener siete almas humanas para poder destruir la barrera entre el mundo subterráneo y la superficie e iniciar una nueva guerra contra los humanos. A pesar de ser un rey amado por casi todos los monstruos, su situación lo obliga a cometer acciones que le atormentan, pero que considera correctas para devolverle la esperanza a sus seguidores. Le gusta cuidar de sus flores y sentarse a conversar mientras toma té. Su arma es un tridente rojo. * Asriel Dreemurr: Príncipe del subsuelo, hijo del rey Asgore y de la reina Toriel. Tras la muerte de Chara, absorbe su alma y cruza la barrera para devolver su cuerpo a la superficie, cumpliendo su último deseo de regresar a su pueblo y ver las flores doradas. Sin embargo, los humanos malinterpretan la situación pensando que lo mató, motivo por el cual lo atacan. Herido de muerte, vuelve al submundo, antes de desvanecerse en la sala del trono. Posteriormente, es resucitado por la Dra. Alphys, en forma de flor dorada y carente de alma, Flowey. Es el jefe final de la ruta Pacifista. * Dra. Alphys: Científica al servicio del rey Asgore. Tiene la apariencia de un dinosaurio amarillo con gafas y una bata de laboratorio. Se muestra tímida, insegura y con baja autoestima. Le gusta el anime, principalmente el yuri, y es prácticamente una experta en el campo de la mecánica y la electrónica. Es la creadora del cuerpo de Mettaton. Ayuda al protagonista en distintas fases del juego. Vive atormentada por los errores que cometió experimentando en busca de una solución contra la barrera siendo la causante del nacimiento de Flowey. Está enamorada de Undyne. * Mettaton: Robot construido por la Dra. Alphys, de carácter carismático y sarcástico que dirige el programa de televisión del submundo, MTT. Intentará matar al humano en repetidas ocasiones para atravesar la barrera y hacerse famoso en la superficie. Este robot está descontrolado por su sed de aumentar el rating de su programa. Impone un duelo al jugador donde, además de incluir ataques físicos, debe actuar teatralmente, ya que su objetivo es dar un “buen espectáculo” al público. Por esto, a pesar de lograr esquivar y atacar, si el jugador no logra elevar el rating del show de Mettaton sobre cierta cifra, pierde la batalla. * Undyne: Es la capitana de la Guardia Real. Tiene apariencia de un pez antropomórfico. Debido a su odio por los humanos, perseguirá al protagonista sin descanso para conseguir su alma y entregársela al rey. Es amiga cercana de Papyrus, Alphys y Asgore. Cuando se recorre la ruta genocida y es derrotada, se niega a morir y se transforma en una guerrera mucho más poderosa, obligando al jugador a vencerla por segunda vez. Está enamorada de Alphys. Sus ataques consisten en lanzas de energía. * Papyrus: Hermano menor de Sans; de edad cercana a la de Frisk, aunque parece mayor por su elevada altura. Esqueleto ingenuo y excéntrico que quiere capturar a un humano para conseguir ser miembro de la Guardia Real, aunque no reconoce como es un humano incluso cuando Frisk esta frente a él. A diferencia de su hermano, su diálogo está escrito en mayúsculas y con la fuente Papyrus. Es amigo cercano de Undyne, a quien admira y ve como un ejemplo a seguir. Aunque trata de ser alguien fuerte y amenazante, al final termina siendo alegre y bondadoso. Al ser un esqueleto, suele atacar usando huesos. Le encantan los puzzles hasta el punto de que, alguno de sus encuentros con el protagonista, en ocasiones versan sobre la resolución de alguno de ellos. * Sans: Esqueleto perezoso y cómico, aunque poco gracioso. Aparenta conocer ciertos secretos del mundo subterráneo. Se diferencia del resto de los personajes del juego en que su diálogo está escrito todo en letras minúsculas y con la fuente de caracteres Comic Sans. Se muestra muy cercano y protector con su hermano menor Papyrus. También revela que tiene una relación amistosa con Toriel, la única que cree que sus bromas son graciosas, aunque jamás se han visto frente a frente. Es capaz de saber cuándo el jugador ha reseteado la partida, lo que le ha dado una personalidad derrotista por haber visto gran cantidad de realidades con malos finales. Simultáneamente, es el personaje más poderoso y más débil de todos: posee un poder de ataque abrumador que rápidamente acaba con la vida del jugador, además de una velocidad sin igual que lo convierte en el unico personaje que tiene la habilidad de esquivar ataques; pero al mismo tiempo casi no posee resistencia defensiva, por lo que sólo se necesita alcanzarlo con un golpe para destruirlo, aun así, es el personaje más peligroso del juego y frente al cual los jugadores obtienen el menor índice de éxito. Es el jefe final de la ruta Genocida. * Napstablook: Fantasma melancólico y aficionado a la música que vive en Waterfall, junto a la casa de Mettaton. Este tiene una granja de caracoles que administraba junto a su familia, hasta que estos desaparecieron. * Monster Kid: Un pequeño monstruo con la apariencia de un lagarto amarillo, carente de brazos y vestido con un jersey amarillo y marrón a rayas. Es muy inocente y enérgico, aunque también parece ser bastante torpe, pues siempre se tropieza y al no tener brazos, no puede evitar caer de bruces. Es un gran admirador de Undyne. * Mad Dummy: Un fantasma que habita en un maniquí cuyo sueño es llegar a ser “corpóreo”. Al encontrarte con él en el vertedero de Waterfall, te dirá que está enfadado contigo, pues su primo vivía también en un maniquí y tú destruiste su hogar o le aburriste, dependiendo de las acciones del jugador. En la ruta genocida tus acciones le enfadarán tanto que conseguirá hacerse corpóreo y así "convertirse" en Glad Dummy. * Muffet: Representante de las arañas del mundo subterráneo. Vive en Hotland y se dedica básicamente a la venta de repostería «hecha de, por y para las arañas», con el fin de poder recaudar fondos para mover a todas las arañas atrapadas en las ruinas sin que tengan que atravesar Snowdin. Por desgracia, sus métodos de venta la llevan a ser considerada una pesetera y una embaucadora de mucho cuidado. * Chara: Primer humano que cayó al subsuelo. Al caer, fue encontrado y salvado por Asriel. Desde entonces, es acogido por la familia real y se hace amigo cercano de Asriel. No obstante, un día decide comer unas flores doradas que le llevan a la muerte. Según Asriel, cuando Chara cayó al mundo de los monstruos, no tenía buenas intenciones y además odiaba a los humanos. Su plan era suicidarse, convencer a Asriel para que tomara su alma y consiguiera otras seis almas, para luego romper la barrera. * Temmie:Es un personaje secundario que puede realizar apariciones en el mundo de Warterfall, su aspecto es similar a un pequeño perro blanco, de personalidad infantil y alegre vestido con una camiseta de colores. No solo él, sino que toda su especie se llama de la misma forma, excepto uno de ellos que se llama Bob; hay una aldea donde pueden encontrarlos para realizar transacciones, su forma de hablar es en tercera persona normalmente con letras desordenadas pero legibles. * Gaster/Mystery Man: el personaje misterioso del juego, que se presunta que esta relacionado con Sans y Papyrus y es el primer científico de la guardia real, anterior a la Dra. Alphys. Trama del juegoeditar Undertale ocurre en el subsuelo, un reino en el que los monstruos fueron desterrados después de que la guerra empezase entre ellos y los humanos. El mundo subterráneo fue sellado con una barrera mágica con el único punto de entrada en el Monte Ebott. El juego empieza con un niño/niña que se ha caído a este mundo. Se encuentra con Flowey, una flor, que enseña al joven la mecánica del juego y le incita a que suba su «LV», o «LOVE», acrónimo que proviene de “level of violence” en inglés, “nivel de violencia” traducido. Para ello, debe obtener «EXP» matando monstruos, que vuelve a ser un acrónimo, en este caso de “execution points” o “puntos de exterminio” en español. Flowey intenta asesinar al humano sólo por diversión. El humano es rescatado por una monstruo cabra maternal llamada Toriel, quien enseña al niño cómo resolver puzles y cómo resolver los conflictos en el mundo subterráneo sin matar a nadie. Ella le revelará su intención de adoptarle para que viva con ella en las Ruinas para siempre, y así protegerle de Asgore Dreemurr, el rey del mundo subterráneo. El humano, finalmente, es capaz de aventurarse a través del mundo subterráneo con el fin de llegar a la barrera situada en el castillo de Asgore. Por el camino, se encuentra con muchos monstruos, incluyendo: los esqueletos Sans y Papyrus, dos hermanos que actúan como centinelas de ese mundo; Undyne, la cabeza de la Guardia Real; Alphys, la científica real del reino; y Mettaton, un robot creado por Alphys. Algunos actúan como jefes a los que el humano deberá matar o mostrar piedad para progresar. Si se les muestra piedad, estos monstruos se volverán amigos del humano y se podrán comunicar con un móvil que le ha dado Toriel. Asriel, hizo amistades con el primer niño que cayó al mundo y que, al igual que pudo haber hecho el humano, fue adoptado por Asgore y Toriel. Un día, cayó gravemente enfermo por la ingesta de unas flores, y Asriel intentó regresar el cuerpo a los humanos, pero los humanos le atacaron pensando que este le había matado. Asriel, mortalmente herido, volvió a casa con sus padres antes de morir, haciendo que Asgore declarase la guerra a los de la superficie. Asgore quiere destruir la barrera, y para ello, necesita siete almas humanas de las que ya ha conseguido seis. Lo que no sabía, es que, además de las almas humanas, necesita un alma tan fuerte como la suya propia. El juego termina de diferentes maneras dependiendo de cómo el jugador haya interactuado con los monstruos en las batallas: Si el humano mata a algunos monstruos, sin ser a todos, se entera de que necesita un alma de monstruo para cruzar la barrera, por lo que tiene que pelear con Asgore para extraerla. Sans para al protagonista antes de su confrontación, es entonces cuando le revela el significado de «LOVE» y de «EXP». Sans juzga al humano basándose en su conducta. Tras pasar la prueba, el joven lucha con Asgore, pero Flowey los interrumpe asesinando a Asgore, y roba las siete almas humanas, transformándose en una abominación. Así, le arrebata al jugador su posibilidad de resetear, usándolo en su contra. Con la ayuda de las almas que se resisten al control de la transformada flor, el humano derrota a Flowey, se queda inconsciente, y despierta en el lado humano de la barrera. Posteriormente, recibe una llamada de Sans contándole la situación en su mundo, diálogo que se ve transformado según las decisiones del jugador. Si Flowey sobrevive, estando en la ruta neutral, le dará una pista al jugador de cómo lograr el final verdadero. Un final diferente es logrado en la «Ruta pacifista», donde el jugador no ha matado a nadie y ha completado el juego anteriormente. En este final, se revela que Flowey posee las memorias de Asriel obtenidas en una experimentación de Alphys. Toriel interviene antes de que Asgore pueda luchar con la compañía de aquellos con los que el humano se había relacionado. Flowey embosca al grupo y les derrota usando las almas de todos los monstruos, lo que le proporciona el poder suficiente para volver a su forma anterior: Asriel. Sin embargo, el humano consigue hablar con sus amigos mientras se defiende de Asriel Dreemurr, y logra terminar con él gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos. Asriel vuelve a su forma de niño, destruye la barrera, y expresa sus remordimientos antes de marcharse. El humano cae inconsciente y despierta con sus amigos rodeándolo, pronunciando su verdadero nombre, Frisk. Los monstruos se reintegran con los humanos, en lo que Frisk tiene la oportunidad de aceptar a Toriel como madre adoptiva. Un tercer final se puede conseguir con la llamada «Ruta genocida», donde el protagonista mata a todos los monstruos de cada área. En éste final, Frisk, se vuelve sanguinario por la influencia del espíritu malévolo de Chara, el humano que Asgore y Toriel adoptaron siglos atrás. Cuando llega al castillo de Asgore, Sans intenta derrotarle, pero es asesinado en la batalla. El humano fácilmente mata a Asgore y a Flowey. Chara asume el control y, con o sin ayuda del jugador, destruye el mundo. Si el humano quiere volver a jugar el juego, deberá vender su alma a Chara a cambio de rehacer el universo; si no, no se podrá volver a jugar. Otros jefes como Undyne o Mettaton, cambian de forma en esta ruta, Undyne siendo más avanzada y fuerte, y Mettaton NEO que, al contrario, es derrotado con un solo golpe. Mientras, el jugador puede resetear el juego, sus elecciones se guardan en las rutas ya hechas a no ser que el jugador borre el contenido del juego. Por ejemplo: aunque el jugador reinicie el juego, algunos personajes tendrán la memoria de partidas anteriores, o si el jugador hace otra ruta después de la genocida, Chara aparecerá en ocasiones. CURIOSIDADES 1 . Papyrus , Sans y Gaster reciben su nombre por la fuente con la que escriben sus nombres 2 . Al principio del juego al escoger él nombre de nuestro personaje pueden pasar muchas cosas al poner él nombre de algún personaje 3 . Si de nombre te pones Frisk activaras él modo difícil . Toriel hará una tarta de caracoles y en la batalla con ella aparecerá annoying dog para molestarla 4 . Él nombre Asriel Dreemurr es un anagrama de serial murderer o asesino en serie 5 . Agore Dreemurr es él anagrama de sage or murderer o sabio o asesino 6 . Él nombre Mettaton se puede interpretar con su fama ya que Mett Aton en ingles es conoce a mucha gente 7 . Mettaton se volvió uno de mis personajes favoritos y la escena de la ópera hace que lo comparta con muchos . Si juegas en modo ventana veras como él nombre del juego cambia a “Undertale él musical” 8 . Durante la actuación de Mettaton se puede ver que es una referencia a Final Fantasy 6 ya que recuerda cuando Celes participa en la opera por que la musica de fondo es muy parecida y al final de ambas cae una estrella fugaz 9 . Hay algunos soundtracks que tiene la misma base o algunos fragmentos de otro como: Hopes and dreams , Death by Glamour , Spider Dancé , etc 10 . Si se le aumenta en un 1200 la velocidad del soundtrack de but nobody came se comienza a escuchar Your best nightmare 11 . Él soundtrack de la casa de Napstablook es Spider Dance pero mas lenta 12 . Si en la casa de Napstablook pones spooktour cuando te encuentras con alguien te dirá que Eres tu spook y se ira 13 . La canción de Omega Flowey es la 079 y es una referencia al crepypasta SCP 079 ya que ambos se proyectan en una televisión 14 . Toby Fox un día encontró un pastel debajo de un banco y metió aquello en Undertale si lo cojemos con él inventario lleno dirá no estuviste listo para la responsabilidad y si lo sueltas dice : Dejas él pastel en él suelo y le dices que volverás 15 . En él puzzle de las baldosas de Mettaton si caes muchas veces en la baldosa de agua aparecerá un perro 16 . Cuando Mettaton te deja escribir algo si escribes Toby Fox te dirá que no sabe que es eso pero suena sexy 17 . Mettaton y Flowey son los únicos que se les puede escuchar una voz cuando se transforma en mettaton ex dice Oh Yes y Flowey : It's a wonderful idea 18 . Si le compras un donut a Muffet no peleara 19 . Aparte del sprite de Gaster su id de enemigo es 666 20 . Si escoges de nombre Gaster él juego se reiniciará 21 . Si retrocedes en algunas salas veras que Flowey te persigue 22 . Él numero de enemigos por sala es limitado si se excede comenzarás una pelea con nadie 23 . Undertale tiene 2 jefes secretos flight y So-Sorry 24 . Si te pasas él juego sin usar la pieza del hombre de nieve cuando Sans te llame te dirá que hiciste muy feliz a un muñeco de nieve 25 . No existe la Ruta genocida si pones él modo dificil